Surf Report
by dabblingpen
Summary: Veronica and Logan are heading to a wedding. Prequel to Vegas and Leaving Vegas, (but probably best read after those 2). Cover Photo: By Brocken Inaglory - Own work, CC BY-SA 3.0,
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 _ **So, this story is a prequel to Vegas (and therefore Leaving Vegas) and while you don't have to read those first, as I am planning on keeping this short and sweet - you might want to, just to get more on where LoVe is in their lives. In Vegas, Logan discovers (10-years after seeing Veronica last) that she has a photo of him surfing on her mantle. The photo was taken 5-years before, on the weekend of a wedding where they were both guests. Bondopoulous (I think – forgive me if I am wrong) mentioned it would be great if they had hooked up that weekend, instead of waiting another 5-years. This story was thus born, and while I worked on finishing Vegas and Leaving Vegas, what happened on that weekend wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it! (Once it is out of my system I will start working on Part III of the series "The Meadows").  
**_

 _ **Cover Photo: By Brocken Inaglory - Own work, CC BY-SA 3.0, . ?curid=8391098**_

~~~In Las Vegas~~~

Veronica was nervous, but concealing it well. At least she thought she was. Her partner, Jay Virk was smirking at her. She frowned at him. Finally, she snapped, "What?"

He laughed at her, "Someone is on Mars today." She shot a rubber band across their shared desk space at him. Jay laughed harder. "You know, I think I miss the cubicles. I am pretty sure the Bureau didn't anticipate the partner upon partner abuse that shared work space would lead to."

Veronica's scowl broke into a smile. "Really? I think it was a clever planning on their part, lets the young keep an eye on their elders, be on hand when they inevitably fall and break a hip." She look pointedly at his heavily bandaged ankle and cane propped against the wall.

Jay fired the rubber band back at her, hitting center mass. "Just remember the saying about old age and treachery, you impertinent whippersnapper." He was grinning at her, "and that even after twisting my ankle, I still ran that perp down and bagged his ass."

Veronica waggled her eyebrows, "Should I tell Ethan?" She laughed as he scowled at her. "So, why were you trying to get my attention old man, some of us were trying to work over here."

Making an exaggerated show of looking at his watch and rubbing his toned stomach, Jay replied, "Well us oldsters like getting an early dinner you know, more specials that way."

Veronica bounced to her feet, closing the lid on her laptop. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" While she wasn't in the mood to discuss what was on her mind, and she knew Jay would pry, she would never turn down dinner.

Jay made a show of laboriously getting to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane. Veronica eyed him critically, and when she decided he was just milking the effect, went around to his other side and grabbed his rolling office chair. "Have a seat, I am pretty sure I can push you faster than you can walk."

He grinned and plopped down, taking care to hold his feet off the ground and his cane across his lap. "Chop, chop then driver."

Laughing the two negotiated the hall of the Bureau field office until they got to the elevator. Veronica gave the chair a swift push and watched it roll halfway back to the bullpen. "Jefferson, be a peach will you and push that the rest of the way back?" A junior agent, who had been watching the pair with a mixture of disbelief and jealousy hopped up and walked the chair all the way back to Jay's desk. Veronica waived happily at him as the door to the elevator closed and missed the look of puppy dog longing and adoration on the agent's face.

Jay smiled at her as the elevator went down. "Not bad partner, not ready for a Grand Prix yet, but not bad." He paused a beat, "So, are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

Veronica frowned at him and stepped quickly out of the elevator when the doors opened. "Food first and then you can begin your interrogation." Internally, Veronica wondered if she could really eat anything, she just kept thinking about him, and how everything fell apart, and how she would give anything to build it back up again.

~~~In San Diego~~~

Logan was nervous, and he knew it showed. He couldn't help fidgeting through the day's final debrief, his pen twirling without pause on his long fingers.

"Alright Alpha Wing, that is it, you are officially on shore leave for the week. You asshats better keep your noses clean, because I am heading to Vegas and will not be here to bail you out of jail. Dismissed!" Logan's C.O. briskly left the room, and the other pilots and NFOs followed suit.

Squirt looked at Bard critically, "Man, it is just a wedding, not even yours, so stop being such a pussy. Man up, weddings are target rich environments, think of all those bride's maids." He sketched a crude curvy figure in the air while hip thrusting.

"You are disgusting," Logan flung his pen at the other pilot.

Squirt grinned, "Nah, just a realist. But seriously, what gives. I have known you for four years and never seen you this keyed up. You even looked better before going into that blue nose night op last year." He picked up the pen and flung it back at Logan. "Seriously, bride's maids…you in your uniform, bet you could get more than one…" he paused and grinned again, "at the same time."

Logan groaned, "No, I am just thinking about one." He sat back down heavily, and ran a hand through his hair.

Squirt relented. "Why don't you come home with me then? You know my old man would be glad to see you, and Tina and her kids are supposed to be there too. Nothing like a loud house full of Italians and homemade pasta to forget your troubles."

"Her favorite food is lasagna." Logan sighed, "No, you were right to begin with, I need to man up. Besides the bride and groom would kill me if I wasn't there. It's just, this girl and I…we haven't seen each other in five years…but when we get together. Fuck…its explosive, and I just don't know which way it is going to go. There is a fine line between being destroyed and reborn you know."

Squirt stood and slapped Logan on the shoulder. "I am going to refrain from saying something crude and just go. But remember, pictures or it didn't happen man."

When Logan was alone in the room he pulled out his wallet. Slipping a faded picture from its side he stared hard at it, his gaze a mix of longing and sorrow. It was a selfie of him and Veronica, their faces squished together with happy smiles. Her blue eyes crinkled against the glare of the sun. He had just stolen her sun glasses, "you don't want to impede your view of all this do you?" He had asked as he peeled out of his wetsuit, shaking the cool ocean water off, leaving dewy crystalline drops on her pale skin. She had laughed and complained, "Logan you are worse than Backup." He had smiled and threw himself down onto the beach blanket beside her. He had pulled on top of him and covered her face with kisses, delighting in her squirming squeals of protest. Inspired, he let her roll off and he grabbed his phone for a quick picture. It captured the sunshine, the warmth, the love of the perfect summer day, with her smiling face next to his, their lips both bruised from kissing, their eyes bright with joy. Logan sighed and slide the photo back into place. He didn't know how he was going to deal with being so close to her again, and not being able to touch her, to recreate that moment in time. Standing he walked out of the ready room, flicking the lights off as he did. _Hopefully, she will let me say I am sorry, and that I still love her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _Hopefully, she will let me say I am sorry, and that I still love her._

~~~Friday Night in Neptune at the '09er~~~

Chip Diller lead a boisterous group past the velvet rope into the '09er. "Clear the way, we have a dead man walking here!" He boomed to anyone who bothered to listen. "Dead man walking! Bring out the ladies!"

Dick laughed and yelled "Sooouuuiieee!" before taking a long swig from a precariously balanced party pig.

Logan rolled his eyes and made a mental note to tip the bartender and servers extra tonight. _Ownership may have its privileges, but Dick's employees deserve hazard pay for tonight._ Most of the party made their way out onto the dance floor to try their hand at the ladies, while Logan settled with a seltzer at their reserved table.

After two breakdance showdowns and innumerable attempts and failures with the ladies most of the party had joined Logan at their table. A pair of cute servers handled bottle service for the table, and Logan noted with approval when he saw Dick slip them a hundred each. He was fidgeting again, long fingers systematically destroying napkins. Dick grinned at him, and opened his mouth to speak…

"Dudes, who is that skank?" Chip Diller, with his usual careless indifference for good taste asked loudly as he pointed to a bottled blonde out on the dance floor. Their table was slightly elevated and had a clear view to the floor. The woman in question was in a too tight red dress, the bodice cut dangerously low and the skirt riding up her spray tanned thighs. Despite the display she was putting on wantonly grinding against a rather perplexed but happy looking Jesse Trent, recent addition to the Neptune '09er set having moved from Ohio where he was heir to a breakfast sausage fortune, several of the guys openly ogled and catcalled.

Jesse pushed his way back to their table, the blonde trailing behind with a death grip on his arm. "Hey, Dick," Jesse started, "I really want to thank you for inviting me along tonight, but I just got a text…something came up…" He was desperately trying to look smooth, as he stammered through a thin cover to his planned liaison. The blonde was now obviously trying to hide behind Jesse's broad back, and not catch the eye of certain members of the party. Several of the guys chortled with humor, with muttered, "something came up alright," and "oh yeahs."

Dick and Logan exchanged a cold look. Logan raised an eyebrow as if to say, _you want to do this or shall I?_ Dick suddenly grinned maliciously and Logan leaned back and smiled. _Guess he's got this._

"Maddie, why don't you come out from behind Jesse and say hi. I think you _know_ several of the guys here tonight. And it isn't like you to be shy." Dick's normally cheerful tone was taunting and the emphasis on _know_ just enough that every guy _knew_ what he meant.

Madison Sinclair stepped from behind Jessie defiantly and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Richard," she started coldly, but then let both her voice and body language soften as she named out other men at the table, "Casey, Luke, Brady…and," her voice became even breathier and she leaned across the table to both to touch his hand and give him a view down her dress, "Lieutenant Logan Echolls…why what a beautiful reunion this is."

Dick's grin just widened at Madison's obvious slight to him and blatant preference of his best friend. "Full name formality tonight is it? Well then, let me make sure you are properly introduced to my young friend that you were dancing with. Jesse Trent, let me introduce you to Madison Sinclair Lamb, wife of the town's sheriff."

Madison's eyes flashed with rage, "Ex-wife."

Chip joined the conversation, "and technically ex-sheriff. Isn't he still under investigation for missing evidence and seized goods…? Mainly fur coats, jewelry, stuff that you would give a young trophy wife…wasn't it?"

Maddison tugged at Jesse's arm. "Come on baby, weren't we planning on getting out of here?"

Jesse grinned down at her and placed a placating hand on hers. "Why don't you go grab your coat and I will meet you out front in a second?" Madison pouted, but relented after giving his a deep kiss, while glaring daggers at the table.

After she flounced off, Jesse laughed. "So classic gold digger, huh? Well she promised me that she could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch, so is there anything else I need to know….diseases, tendency to get stabby when you go to leave, expects you to leave cab fare and a generous tip?"

Dick chuckled, "Just double bag it dude."

Jesse laughed, fist bumped a couple guys at the edge of the table and left to go find Madison.

Logan took a large drink of his water, and half wondered if tonight qualified for of in case of emergency drink allowance. Sighing internally, he muttered, "Well that was awkward. But she isn't worth it."

Dick looked at his old friend with a mix of pity and amusement. "Party pig?" He offered helpfully.

Laughing Logan declined, but was interrupted from his description of how disturbing Dick's offer was by another outburst from Chip Diller.

"So speaking of people's exs, guys you wouldn't believe who I ran into at LAX this morning! Veronica Mars!" He wasn't looking directly at Logan, being more concerned with his audience in general and the level in his drink, but several eyes at the table instantly darted to their former king. "Man, what is the bro-code statute of limitations before you can take a run at Grade A hottie? I mean she had this Men in Black power suit going on, and I heard she is some sort of cop. I wouldn't mind getting frisked by her if you know what I mean. Top it off, not only did she remember me, but she didn't threaten to taze me. I think that is a solid opening for some bridesmaid action…I mean am I right?" His drunk rambling about Veronica was getting louder, and Logan's face was getting darker. Chip shaped a figure in the air and began gyrating in his seat. "I wonder if she brought her handcuffs."

At this Logan was on his feet, Dick grabbing his arm. Casey had seen enough, and cuffed Chip sharply across the back of his head, while Luke grabbed him roughly and said "Why don't we go to the bar? I think that red head has been giving you the eye bro."

"Owwww," Chip whined, followed quickly by, "red head, eh? Those gingers have no soul, just my kind of lady." He allowed himself to be dragged by Casey and Luke away from the table. The other guys, unaware of the tense situation that was just averted made their way back to the dance floor to try another round of hitting on unsuspecting girls, inspired by Jesse's earlier success.

"Dude," Dick started.

"No," Logan cut in, "I am sorry. I will just go. Obviously I am not in the right frame of mind tonight. I don't want to spoil your bachelor party."

Dick laughed. "Sit down Logan." He patted the bench next to him. "Want to know a secret?"

Logan looked confused. "Uhm, sure."

"The party pig is filled with watered down apple juice."

"What?"

"Yep, apple juice. I am stone cold sober my brother. I didn't really want," his hand waived idly to the scene of debauchery on the dance floor in front of them, "but when you are Dick Casablancas, some things are just expected. Dude, I can't wait to be married to my Mackie tomorrow, and I am not going to do anything to fuck it up." He took a swig from the pig. "Which means, I will not get into a bar fight with you, but I will bail your sorry ass out of jail if you decide to go thrash Chip. But, if I know Veronica, and I do; Dude, she is like my scary sister; she will not be impressed that you are in jail, nostalgic maybe, but not impressed, and she would be more than willing to taze Diller should he even look at her funny tomorrow."

Logan sagged back onto the bench. _Dick is right_. Dick looked at his watch. "Anyways, I say, we stick it out another hour then we ditch these losers and go catch some night surfing."

Grinning, Logan bumped fists with Dick. "Deal. But, well before they get back to the table, just tell me…" Dick raised an eyebrow at him, but his grin had grown larger and was back to its goofy normal. "Don't make me say it…please, Dick, just tell me."

Dick chuckled, but relented. "She is good Dude. Like I said, she is like a sister to me, still Mac's best friend, and whenever they are together they are thick as thieves. We don't see her often enough. Truth be told, I think she has been avoiding Neptune ever since Donut moved back. She works hard, obsessively even." Logan looked beseechingly at him. "And no, she isn't seeing anyone. But if you let on that I said anything about that, we are so not bros."

Logan smiled, relief flooding him more than he would have thought possible, then frowned. _How is it that I want her happy, but I am glad she hasn't found someone new? I am a selfish prick._

Dick punched his shoulder hard. "Dude! What the fuck?"

"You have learned what you wanted to, now stop fucking brooding. We have a party image to project," he glanced at his watch, "for at least another 55 minutes."

Casey and Luke made their way back to the table, having left Chip at the bar. Luke smiled evilly, "That dude is so drunk, doesn't even realize his is hitting on a tranny. We let the girl know that Chip didn't play that way, and she said she had a history of opening men up to new horizons. What could we do, but let Chip learn his lesson?"

Logan frowned slightly. Casey interjected, "Don't worry we paid the bartender to keep an eye on them, both so Chip doesn't get taken advantage of, and so he doesn't freak if he touches peen. We will go reel him in after another drink or two."

Dick had been busy with his phone typing out a message, all the guys felt their pockets vibrate or heard the soft chime of a text notification. Pulling out their phones, they saw Dick had created a massive group text with members of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. It simply read, _Show me yours and I'll show you mine ;)_

"Do you know Wally ditched us to hang out with the girls tonight? Said he was getting a jump on scoping out the field." Dick frowned, "Dude just sent me a message implying there was some craziness going on at the Grand. Not cool…quick, someone do something stupid for a photo!"

While the drunker guys rushed to oblige by searching for a willing body shot participant, their phones all started blinking and vibrating again. A series of photos from different female phone numbers came flying in. "Boobs!" One of the guys shouted in delight. First, a photo taken by Wallace, a pair of milk chocolate orbs swathed in red satin and lace pressed tightly together, Wallace's note _I am where the party is at_. After that, pale white in blue silk; tan in black; peachy flesh encased in white. Last, from a 702 area code that Logan didn't have programed into his phone. Small, delicate pale breasts encased in teal satin. More photos came pouring in, the breasts now being posed with shots, lipstick marks that look like they came from motor-boating, and one particularly risqué shot the included a vibrator and whip cream. Several of the guys were moaning in appreciation, and begging Dick to let them go over to the Grand to crash the girl's party.

Logan was just staring at the phone number. _It's hers. I know it is hers. She knows I am on this chain. I never changed my number. I wasn't the one hiding. She had to have sent it, because she wants me to call. Doesn't she? It would be so easy._ His finger hovered over the number, and then retreated, the loud music and the company of drunk men not conducive to all he needed to say. _I am not ready…maybe in the morning though? The ceremony isn't until sunset, Mac would let me steal her for a few hours…_

When he finally was aware of his surroundings again, Dick was looking at him with pity and amusement. "Dude, you are overthinking it. Let's get out of here and go surf."

~~~Over at the Neptune Grand~~~

Veronica was flicking through the messages on her phone. _Nothing! He couldn't even be bothered to text me? He had to know I only joined in this foolishness to give him my number._ She tossed the phone down in disgust, only to catch Mac and Wallace looking at her and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _She tossed the phone down in disgust, only to catch Mac and Wallace looking at her and laughing._

~~Still at the Neptune Grand~~

The entire bachelorette party was laughing. The photos and suggestions coming back from the bachelor party in response to the "boob" shots ranging from appreciative, to ridiculous, to obscene. More than one dick, (with a small "d"), pic was sent in reply to specific breasts, only to have the girls forward the pic to the larger group. Pics of Dick also came in showing him with the party pig balanced on his shoulder, engaged in a Zoolander style walk-off, and looking incredibly uncomfortable being sandwiched between two women on the dance floor. He immediately sent a text to Mac, _Not what it looked like, and not my fault!_

Mac texted back, _Have fun, just not too much fun, after all it's a dead man's party._

Dick immediately responded _Who could ask for more?_

Mac had a silly grin on her face as she slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket. She knew several people didn't understand the concept of her and Dick, but fuck them, he was the right man for her.

Across the room Wallace jumped up and tossed his phone onto the sofa like it had turned into a snake. "Dude! That isn't right! Can we please tell them it is just pictures of our knees now?" All the girls immediately went back to their phone to see what had set Wallace off. The last text in was from another Pi Sig, entreating "Brown Sugar" to ditch Wallace and join him in his room. It included a room number, promise to leave the door open, and a graphic waist down pic of a man spread across a hotel bedspread.

Two girls had a whispered conversation in the corner and then as one stood. "Wally, don't worry about a thing…we got this for you!" They left the room laughing.

Wallace frowned, "Wait, what!? You mean that worked?" He sat down with a pout on his face, looking sulky. "What if I wanted a threesome?" He muttered. Jasmine, a petite women from Japan, who had become Mac's roommate after Parker transferred schools, and then got her green card and stayed on in California, sat down next to him and handed him a beer.

She winked at him, before leaning in to purr in his ear, "The weekend isn't over yet." Wallace felt himself get hard, and he turned to look into her dark brown eyes. He had a crush on Jasmine since they had been introduced, there was something about how her eyes took in everything and how she would be so quiet, until she delivered an insightful, yet blistering critique on whatever drama was going on. His eyes drifted down to her lips, thin, and she had a scar that drifted down in a faint jagged line from the left corner. He always wondered what had caused it, always wanted to kiss away the lingering sadness it left on her face, pulling a corner down on her most radiant smiles. They were painted red tonight, and spoke of passion and berries. Wallace imagined they would be soft. Jasmine smiled at him, his favorite smile, both brilliant and sad, as if at a joke only she knew. "Wallace, it has been 8 years, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Veronica and Mac watched as Wallace and Jasmine started making out across the room. "About damn time," Mac said.

"Word," Veronica replied and they high fived. She sipped her drink, and then asked, "Do you think Shelly and Becca are really going to have a threesome with Gordon?"

Mac shrugged, "about a 50/50 chance. They are bi, and have been known to play with boys. Of course they are both bitchy was hell, so they are just as likely to plan something horribly embarrassing and send us all the video." She paused, "Oh that reminds me….Wallace wants them to know our photos are all knees." Mac pulled out her phone and swiped through the photo gallery to the one of Wallace's pants getting rolled up and his knees pressed together into one of the bras that had been given to her as a bachelorette gift earlier that night. She forwarded it to the group with a message, _Brown Sugar's big photo shoot._

Veronica and Mac shared a laughed. Veronica paused, "You don't think anyone took a picture of me motor-boating your knees do you? I mean it was hysterical, but perhaps easily misconstrued."

Mac was glad for the dimly lit room, because she was sure she might be blushing, just a bit. "Nah, by that point the rest of the girls were too into staging their own photos to be paying attention." Mac didn't mention that the memory of Veronica on her knees between Mac's legs, blond hair spilling across her thighs probably wasn't going to leave her soon, without some serious repressing.

Veronica chuckled, "Good, the Bureau may have been forgiving about the one sex tape, but might frown if they think I make a habit of it." She rolled her eyes, "Not that they will let me go undercover again, so as if it matters."

Mac frowned slightly; Veronica had been closed lip about whatever happened four years ago that had put her in the hospital and then transferred to the Vegas field office. She opened her mouth to ask a question when the suite's doorbell rang. Veronica bounced, "Entertainment is here!"

Opening the door, she turned up the lights. "Ladies, grab a seat. Mac, you take that chair in the middle." With a flourish she moved out of the way to reveal two well-built young men in Geek Crew uniforms.

As the men closed the door, a thumping music began to fill the room. As a pair they closed in on Mac. "We heard there was a _lap top_ emergency here."

The other man flexed his muscled arms and thrust his hips, "It might need a _hard drive_."

The women in the room started hooting and hollering, some scrambling for their purses and bill folds. Mac blushed and frowned at Veronica. Veronica grinned, "This is a state sanctioned activity, and I quote, ' _Get Mackie some strippers, just make sure they aren't as good looking as me…as if they could be as good looking as me'_ and then there might have been some sort of hand gesture, but facetime didn't pick it up."

Wallace rolled his eyes, "Seriously why didn't I go to the guys' party?"

Jasmine stood up and pulled him off the couch. "Come on, I will show you why you came to the girls' party." She led him to one of the bedrooms off the suit and closed and locked the door behind them.

The music and the catcalls were getting louder and Veronica had dimmed the room's lights again. One of the Geek Crew had stripped down to a pair of StarWars underoos and was dancing with a glowing light saber, making the obvious jokes and rubbing up against various women in the circle. He stopped in front of Veronica and looked at her appreciatively, "Want to be my slave Leia?"

Veronica shook her head severely at him, "I am not the bachelorette you are looking for."

The man obligingly repeated, "You are not the bachelorette I am looking for," winked and then danced up to Parker.

Veronica chuckled and then rolled her eyes as he started giving the other woman a lap dance. She stepped out onto the patio, and breathed in the soft salt tang of the ocean. After a minute she pulled out her phone and looked at the group text. _Logan hadn't changed his number after all these years._ She sighed melodramatically. _Of course he hasn't changed his number, I knew that, not like I don't stalk him at least every six months. What is wrong with me?_

Mac came up and handed her a flute of champagne, giggling as the strippers double-teamed one of their friends. "This is truly ridiculous!"

"Says the girl getting married to Dick Casablancas."

Mac smiled softly, "Yeah, I know. But I couldn't be happier about it."

Around midnight, the main party started winding down, and only the girls sharing the main suite remained, Mac, Parker, Veronica and Jasmine. That is to say, Mac, Parker, and Veronica, as Jasmine and Wallace had not emerged from her room. Mac dimmed the lights and lit the luxury room's gas fireplace. The three old friends sipped wine and swapped stories about the past few years catching up with one and other.

Parker and Veronica were both well acquainted with Mac's recent history, she was their friendship glue. So, Parker was talking, catching Veronica up on her back story and filing Mac in with tidbits that had escaped their regular calls, emails and Facebook. Sipping her wine, Veronica tried to focus on what Parker was saying. Veronica didn't like to dwell on it, but she was still mildly resentful of what she felt was Parker's single white female complex their freshmen year at Hurst. _How could she not realize how dating Logan would hurt me back then? Besides, she didn't even really care about him as a person, he was just a teen idol poster come to life for her._ She frowned softly and took a longer gulp of wine. _So much water under the bridge now, it shouldn't still irritate me. But how come I feel like she won?_

Parker was smiling blithely and chattering on about life in the Bay Area. She had transferred to Stanford their sophomore year. _Yet another part of my life she mimicked,_ Veronica thought darkly, _though can it be mimicry when I didn't do it?_ She was going on about how beautiful that part of California was, and how people were so much deeper than southern California, that social activism was more than just talk. Parker talked about her degree in early childhood education, but then how she had decided to go to law school. _Check another box there copycat,_ Veronica fumed. "I mean, it really is a question of justice, isn't it?

Parker stood and stretched her tall frame looming taller for a moment, before going to the kitchenette for another bottle of wine for the three women. Veronica sighed softly. _God, why can't I hate her…why does she have to be so good on top of everything else?_ Mac caught her eye and smiled, she mouthed _"Play nice."_

Coming back, Parker topped off all their glasses and set a cheese and cracker plate within easy reach of Veronica. She smiled at her briefly before returning to her seat. "Anyways, Mac, I don't think I have told you my latest news. Michael is almost done with his program, and we have decided we are moving to New York City. The ACLU has offered me a part time position, so I can study for the bar." She laughed, "I really must love him, being willing to sit for another bar exam."

 _And, now New York, seriously, did Parker steal my teenage diary and decide to make it happen?_ Veronica was close to seething, instead, she asked, "Michael?"

Parker's sunny smile ratcheted up another million watts and her face took on a slightly dreamy property. "Michael is my boyfriend. We have been together for close to six years now. He is wonderful, so kind, and charming, he makes me feel like I am the most special thing in the world. He is kinda reclusive, so focused on his program, so I haven't introduced him around yet, and he just couldn't get away for this weekend…"

Veronica was a bit too self-absorbed in considering Parker's charmed life to notice that as the other women spoke, particularly about Michael, that something seemed off. Parker's eyes never really made contact with theirs, her hand not occupied with a wine glass plucked her sleeve, and despite listing Michael's virtues she looked nervous. Mac had actually fallen asleep on the couch and wasn't paying attention to either of the blondes.

Interrupting the description of Parker's perfect life, Veronica stood with a yawn. "I'm sorry Park, I am half asleep, and I think Mac has checked out on us. Let's get her to bed so we can get her married tomorrow…." looking at her watch, "I mean today."

The other blonde almost looked relieved to stop talking. She stood and moved over to where Mac slept. Parker smiled tenderly, "She looks so happy, and peaceful. But you are right Veronica, we better move her or she will be sore tomorrow." The pair gently pulled, shoved, and otherwise cajoled Mac into the master bedroom and tucked her in.

In her own room, Veronica looked at her cell phone again. A few more random drunk texts from the bachelor party, a text from her dad about lunch on Sunday, one from Jay about not doing anything he wouldn't do, and one from Sandy saying he missed her. Veronica frowned slightly at the last one, but dismissed it. _Sandy just tries too hard, I really wish he would come out already._ She sighed heavily again. _Nothing from Logan, I shouldn't be surprised, but I just hoped he would have forgiven me for running._ She feel into a fitful sleep, not anticipating seeing him later that day, despite desperately wanting to. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _ **Some brief interludes...the night before the wedding**_

 _She fell into a fitful sleep, not anticipating seeing him later that day, despite desperately wanting to._

~~Sacramento, CA~~

Duncan Kane looked at his phone in minor irritation. He could understand why Dick Casablancas hadn't invited him to his wedding. The two were never the closest of friends, Logan being the glue that cemented them. He also suspected that Veronica's poor reaction to his reentry in her life had cooled the dumb surfer on him. _Yes, Casablancas has been surprisingly loyal to his Veronica._ The text message from his source told him that both Veronica and Logan were in Neptune for the weekend. Duncan frowned again, his source would make sure men stayed away from Veronica, except for Logan. _Better she is with Logan, than defiled by any other male, after all, she will always come back to me from him._

He looked up at a sudden swell in the soft music that had been leaking though the patio doors. His mother was standing at the door, looking stern. Her face soften though when she spied him. "Duncan, why are you hiding out here?" She sniffed the air disdainfully, "Please tell me you haven't taken up smoking?"

Duncan chuckled, "Only cigars with the boys, mother. And I was just getting a breath of fresh air."

"Well do come in, I want to introduce you to the Governor and Senator Kampfer." Celeste turned imperiously and reentered the house, confident her son would follow. Rolling his eyes, Duncan straightened his tie and dutifully went to attend her.

Armed with a fresh glass of scotch, Duncan found that making small talk with the Governor, the Senator, and his mother was not difficult. The men were intelligent enough, and spoke the language of money and power. _It would be easy to live this life, it would be easier with Veronica at my side._ Bettina and a young women he didn't know walked up and joined their circle.

The Senator smiled broadly and placed an arm around the younger women's waist. "Duncan, let me introduce you to possibly the only other person under 40 here, my daughter Lucy." He was beaming with the type of possessive pride that one has of a prized racehorse, "She has just graduated Harvard law, with honors, and has taken a position the Los Angeles office of the Poverty Law Center."

Lucy Kampfer smiled confidently at Duncan and extended her hand to shake his. She was prettier when she smiled, her eyes danced with humor and a certain calculated intelligence. Instead of shaking her hand, Duncan took it in his and bowed over it, pressing his lips to her fingers briefly. Standing back up, he winked at her.

The Governor and her father chuckled, while Celeste smiled with her own calculated look. She steered the group away from the younger pair, leaving them alone to get acquainted.

~~Folsom, CA~~

Mercer was irritated. His plaything had opted to go to Neptune for the weekend rather than come and visit him. Mercer was confident of his hold on her though, a year ago she had agreed to fake paperwork to prove they were "legally" married for California conjugal visits. Certain arrangements had been made to make them regular affairs, rather than the typical good behavior twice a year that was normally allotted, and he had been enjoying her regularly. While the sex was relatively plain, he was confident that the groundwork was laid for him to really begin training her to service all his needs once he was free. It was a new experience for him being in a _relationship_ but he had hopes for her that would make the Marque de Sade blush.

Also, his favorite uncle had sent word through the lawyers that his trust was fully transferred and by the time he was released next summer everything would be in place for a smooth transition to New York. _All in all, everything is working out, and the slut will be back next week, with the latest news from Neptune._ Smiling darkly, he knocked on his cell wall, "Harry, arrange for me to have a bitch tonight." _Just because I am in prison, there is no need to be deprived_ , he thought.

~~Las Vegas, NV~~

Sandeep was pleased. Not only was his sweet princess out of town for the weekend, leaving him free to pursue other forms of entertainment, she had not noticed when her spare key went missing from her condo last month. He now had the perfect chance to replace the key, by using his copy of course, and set up some special equipment for his viewing pleasure. Humming a tune, Sandeep smiled as the key turned easily in the lock.

~~Neptune, CA - The Grand, Veronica's Room~~

Veronica was having trouble sleeping, tossing and turning. She reached for the bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. After a minute, her blue eyes focused and she stared at Logan's number. Taking a breath, she hit send.

After two rings, the phone clicked and went dead. Veronica stared at it for a long minute, then sighing heavily threw it to the foot of the bed and tried to get back to sleep.

~~Neptune, CA – The Grand, Parker's Room~~

Parker was pissed off. _Who does that Veronica Mars think she is? Not only did Mac pick her over me to be her maid of honor, she just had to sit so quietly with that judgmental face looking at her. Veronica, Veronica, Veronica! Everyone was all impressed with her career. They didn't even seem to care that she was a complete loser in so many ways. I bet she is going to try throwing herself at Logan again this weekend, disgusting! She ruined my relationship with him. She caused so much pain to my poor Michael. Someone should teach her a lesson, and I know just how to wipe that smug look off her face._

She got out of bed and rummaged through her suitcase. Parker smiled as she pulled out the red silk teddy from its tissue paper wrapping, glad she had made the purchase for herself earlier that day when buying Mac a gift. Stripping out of her pajamas, she pulled the lingerie on, smoothing it over her sumptuous curves. _Ha! Veronica's got nothing on these curves. He isn't going to be able to resist._ She carefully did her makeup and hair before throwing on a long coat and slipping into heals.

Parker winked saucily at the valet who hailed a cab for her, letting him get a glimpse of what was under the jacket before slipping into the cab. The driver left her at a darkened house on the beach. Steeling her courage, Parker walked boldly to the door and rang the bell, and waited. _Nothing._ She rang again, impatient now, her stilettoed foot tapping out a rhythm. _Still nothing._

Undeterred, she walked around the back of the house to the wide porch overlooking the ocean. All the lights were on, as well as the trail lights down to a cabana. _Ugh, the boys must be down on the beach._ Parker hesitated between the stairs on the lights shining from the living room. Taking a chance, she crossed to the glass French doors and tried the handle. _Unlocked!_

Parker called out hello softly, in case any of the revelers had come back up to the house to pass out. The rooms remained silent, and Parker smiled. She took her time looking around Dick and Logan's bachelor pad. The furniture was simple, surf inspired, but obviously expensive. At the wet bar, she fixed a vodka tonic before continuing her exploration.

The first bedroom was large, it also opened onto the porch and she was sure it would have amazing views in daylight. Going to the dresser, she noticed the expensive watch casually disregarded on the polished top, a leather wallet, and some change. She crossed to the large bed, running her fingers across the luxurious bedding. It looked so soft and tempting, but Parker resisted climbing in, she had a mission. A glance at the bedside table confirmed that she was in Dick's room, a picture of Mac's face beaming out of silver frame.

Parker left the room, carefully opening and closing doors and she searched for another bedroom. At the opposite end of the house, she found her destination. Logan's dress whites were hanging pristinely in the closet, his hat on a self. She grinned to herself and put it on. Smiling at her reflecting in the mirror, she removed the jacket and ran her hands over the red material underneath, smoothing any wrinkles. _Logan has a treat in store for him tonight!_

Parker jumped, music started playing from the dresser. _My life is cold; You put the flame on it; This heart of mine; You wrote your name on it…_ Logan's phone blinked from its charging spot. Out of curiosity, Parker picked it up. Her smile changed to a look of rage, _Veronica! That fucking bitch! Does she have a tracker on me?_ Without thinking, she hit the button to answer the phone and then immediately hung it up.

She kept the phone with her as she went back and sat on Logan's bed. Making herself comfortable, she poised in various positions, imaging Logan's face when he saw her. After several minutes she realized she was bored waiting, her eyes fell on Logan's phone again. Parker smiled. He didn't have a password set, and it didn't take long for Parker to delete any trace of Veronica's call. After thinking a minute more, she deleted Veronica's number entirely, including from the text chains from earlier that night.

Humming with pleasure at her edits to his phone, Parker decided to leave him a little treat. _After all, it must get lonely on the carrier, right?_ Resuming her provocative poises, she started to snap photos.

Sighing, Parker looked at the clock on the phone. She had been there for an hour, and Logan still wasn't back. _Stay and risk falling asleep, or go back to the hotel?_ Parker pouted slightly, she had promised to help Mac get ready for the bridal brunch, and considering how much they had all drank that night, it might take a while. She grabbed her purse and called for a car to come pick her up. Seeing her lipstick, she grinned, she had time to leave Logan a message before she left.

~~Neptune, CA – The beach by Dick & Logan's house~~

In the end, only Dick, Logan and Casey made it back to the house. Other guys had begged off claiming they were heading home, while judging by the chatter on the group text, some of the guys had hopes of finding a bride's maid for the night. Laughing the three changed into wetsuits and headed down to the beach, cracking jokes about high school.

The waves were relatively calm, and the three men spent most of the time laying on their boards watching the stars. As the evening progressed, the joking became more subdued, and the three reminisced about some of the more dramatic moments of their childhood. Before they could turn maudlin though, Logan reached over and tipped Dick off his board.

Sputtering, Dick surfaced, "Dude, what the hell?"

Laughing, Logan replied, "Dude, we all survived, and you, Richard Casablancas are getting married tomorrow!"

Hoisting himself up on his board, Dick grinned, "I really am!"

Casey smiled at them both, "Race you to the house then, I think we have time for one last epic Mario Kart race before you truly join the grown up world."

Logan and Casey popped up on smaller waves and started back. "Wait, what? Mackie likes Mario Kart too, I don't think I have to give that up…do I?"

~~Neptune, CA - The Grand, Gordon's Room~~

Shelly and Becca giggled as the pushed open the door to room listed in the text message. The soft sounds of porn were coming from the television and they walked further into the room. A beautiful chocolate skin women was riding a fleshy white man, moaning her pleasure in loud and obvious delight. Shelly rolled her eyes, "Guess you really do have a thing for brown sugar, eh?"

Turning, they looked at the man on the bed. Gordon was sound asleep, one hand wrapped around his flaccid penis, the other on the television remote. The girls took in the scene and sighed. "Pathetic," Becca proclaimed.

"Ah well," Shelly grinned, "he left us champagne." She pulled a chilled bottle from an ice bucket. Smiling wickedly at Becca, "the least we can do is leave him a present before we go." Shelly pulled her panties off from under her dress, and left the thong by Gordon's hand. Grabbing a lipstick from her purse, she drew on the mirror. _Maybe next time, XXOOXX – Brown Sugar._

Giggling the girls left the room and went off in search of their own bed.

~~Neptune, CA – Chip Diller's Apartment~~

Chip poured two steaming mugs of coffee and looked at the red-head sitting at his kitchen bar. "How do you take it?"

"Sweet and pale," she smiled at him.

"Just like you," he winked back at her as he added cream and sugar to her cup.

A blush creeped up her delicate throat, and she ducked her head. "Chip, you are very sweet, and you sound like you are starting to sober up. I really should be getting home."

Chip sat down next to her, and placed his hand on top of hers. "Honestly, I wish you didn't. And before you get the wrong idea, it's not for sex. I mean sex would be great and all, but, you are amazing. Not only did you put up with drunk jerk me at the bar, but you have been putting up with sobering up me, and are so easy to talk to. I feel like I have known you for years, and yet still have so much more to learn."

He broke off for a moment and looked embarrassed. "Look, as you might have guessed, both from my behavior at the bar, but from my friend's comments, I am not the best with the ladies. Ever since college, it has become clear that my standard routine is not actually charming and could border on the loutish and downright offensive. So, I have dived into the roll and relished it. But, as much as I want to kiss you right now," his hand drifted off hers and to her cheek, "and I really do, I would love to just keep talking to you. And I am afraid if you leave, that I am going to wake up with a hangover, wondering if this was all a dream."

Gloria pulled back from Chip. "Not a dream, but you might not like the reality. I know they told you at the bar, but I am not sure you really understood. I am transgendered Chip."

She looked a little afraid, and one hand was in her pocketbook clasping something. Chip wondered if it was a taser, if she was scared of his reaction. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her there was nothing to fear, but decided that he had already touched her too much without explicit consent. "Glory, I don't care. I told you, I am not very good with ladies, but one thing I am is honest. You are beautiful inside and out, and I really want to know you better on so many levels."

Glory smiled at him, her green eyes dazzling. She stood and walked towards the sofa. "Why don't we get more comfortable and talk a while then?"

Chip didn't have to be asked twice, it was the best invitation he had in years.

 _ **a/n – Lyrics – Charles Bradley – You Put the Flame On It – Victim of Love (2013). So I have left out one of my planned vignettes…what happened between Wallace & Jasmine – in my head it played out, sweet and sad and sexy and maybe a little hopeful, but as it left open questions that I didn't address in Vegas or Leaving Vegas, (and haven't really planned for in The Meadows) I decided against including it…so just know that Wallace had a good night and was glad he went to the girl's party.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _Chip didn't have to be asked twice, it was the best invitation he had in years._

~~Neptune, CA – Dick & Logan's House~~

After losing, repeatedly, at Mario Kart, Logan stood up and stretched. "Well men, it seems that my time on ship has dampened my skills, that and I am pretty sure it is past my bed time."

"Dude! Past your bed time? What are you, a grandma now?" Dick scoffed at him.

Logan grinned, "Nope, just a regimented, use to being up before dawn swabbie. Besides, someone is getting married tomorrow, and as best man, I have to get my eight hours of beauty sleep to look good for the bridesmaids." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friends.

Casey tossed a pillow at him, "You mean maid of honor, don't deny it." Logan just smirked and went to his room. Casey looked at his watch, "only 4 AM, want to go another round?"

Dick smiled, "winner take all?"

Down the hall, Logan was frowning. Upon entering his room, he discovered his bed clothes were disheveled and a large heart has been drawn in lipstick on his mirror. _See you tonight. XXX P.L._ He rolled his eyes, _like I would ever touch that one with a ten foot pole…again._ Grabbing Windex and paper towels from the bathroom, he started scrubbing, causing the mirror to take on a bloody tint. _Not sure why I ever dated her in the first place, poor thing, always trying to compete with Veronica for some reason, and I pulled her in, and then made it devastatingly clear to her that she would never win. I haven't heard from her in years, why would she have come to the house? When did she come to the house?_ Shaking his head, Logan continued getting ready for bed, not looking forward to what was bound to be an awkward conversation at the reception.

~~Neptune, CA – The Grand~~

Veronica gave up. The room's digital clock read 5:00am, its red light glaring at her accusingly, as if she was willfully awake this early on a weekend. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, she stuck her head out into the main part of the suite. Everything was quiet behind the other three bedroom doors. She considered ordering room service, or making coffee in the suite's kitchenette, but rejected both options as to disruptive to the other partiers. Slipping back into her room, she pulled on a pair of shoes to quietly exit the suite.

As she opened the door back into the main suite, a large smirk broke across her face. Jasmine's door was being softly closed by an embarrassed looking Wallace. He didn't notice her at first, turning on tip toes with his head down. When he saw Veronica, he froze like a deer in the headlights. Veronica wordlessly raised an eyebrow at him. Wallace blushed, but both kept quiet. Breaking the tableau, Wallace walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. He smiled and winked at Veronica before heading back to Jasmine's door.

Veronica laughed silently as she exited the suite. However, the elevator presented her first question, _up or down?_ Closing her eyes she jabbed at the buttons. _Up it is._ She didn't have to wait long before an empty car slid open in front of her. Riding to the roof, Veronica pondered how much had changed that she was willing to voluntarily go to the roof of The Grand, and by herself at that.

When Dick had grown out of the booze soaked guilt brought on by his general assholishness in high school, and the specific circumstances of the death of his brother, Cassidy, he had decided commercial real estate would be his niche. He had started out with a small strip mall, walking distance from the beach. That had grown into investing in the surf shop that was the cornerstone of the property, and gaining positions in other small businesses throughout the county. After a few years, Dick was buying more expensive properties, and becoming more involved with the management of some of his investments. Five years ago, Veronica remembered, just about the time she left, The Grand had gone into bankruptcy, the old manager having fled the country after being charged with embezzlement of over $20 million over the course of several years. Almost as a whim, Dick put a bid in at the auction, thinking he would bulldoze the place and flip the land. When he won, and actually had a chance to look at the books, Dick Casablancas realized the place was a goldmine. The manager's embezzlement of $20 million over a decade was only noticed because the owners had been similarly skimming, pulling around $5 million out a year, before the board and the bankers had noticed the accounting irregularities. So instead of demolition, Dick set about renovation. He had to sell off many of his smaller properties and investments, but he had been convinced that The Grand could kick off a hotel empire for him, that could rival the Hilton's.

The first thing Dick had done at The Grand was a complete overhaul of the rooftop. Not only did he cover the whole structure with lush gardens where possible, but he had put in an exclusive bar called _Remembrance,_ and a small 24-hour internet café. Access to both were restricted to VIP guests of The Grand and Dick's select list of close friends. All of which left Veronica in an elevator going up from the suite to the rooftop of The Grand without a feeling of panic. Stepping out of the elevator, Veronica took a deep breath, the air pleasantly scented with honeysuckle and jasmine. Smiling, she went to the small café and sat at the bar that gave the best view out to the ocean. Without asking, a waitress brought her a cup of coffee and basket of miniature breakfast pastries. Veronica's smile widened. Thanking the women, she ordered a slice of quiche with a side of bacon.

While she ate Veronica alternated between staring at the gray early morning ocean and her phone. Her fingers compulsively turning the screen on and off. _No messages._ _Maybe he was already asleep last night and the phone just glitched…I shouldn't just assume he hung up on me, should I? Even if he is still angry at me, we have to find some way to get through the ceremony and reception with ruining the day for Mac and Dick._ Veronica sighed heavily, chewing her bacon with little enthusiasm. The sound of the radio playing in the background finally filter though her consciousness.

 _This is Dingo Johnson with your Neptune morning surf report. Modest scale mix of WNW swell, with waist-shoulder high waves at exposed points on right tide. Expect onshore flow this afternoon, so if you want to get some action, get out there now._

Veronica sighed again, but smiled as she came out of it. _I might as well go to the beach, if he is trying to avoid me, odds are he will be there._ Standing, she tossed down some loose bills for her waitress, knowing the food would be charged to the suite, and ultimately charged off by Dick. Back to the elevator, Veronica felt more relaxed, _right or wrong, at least I have a plan to start the day._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _This is Dingo Johnson with your Neptune morning surf report. Modest scale mix of WNW swell, with waist-shoulder high waves at exposed points on right tide. Expect onshore flow this afternoon, so if you want to get some action, get out there now._

5:30AM and Logan couldn't sleep. He shifted listlessly on the plush bed. His shipboard bunk smaller and harder, he tried blaming his discomfort on what he had become accustomed to. Grabbing his phone, Logan admitted defeat. He couldn't sleep because of her.

"What the frak!" He swore out loud, frantically swiping between screens. Veronica's number was gone. Not saved in his contacts, not as part of the group texts. It was surgically removed from his phone. Getting out of bed he started pacing the room. Down the hall he could hear Casey and Dick still playing video games. He could go out there, casually steal one of their phones and reclaim her number. He could go out there, raging that the girl was messing with his mind, again. Taunting him by providing her number, only to magic it away with her secret spy techniques. That way lie madness, or at least the bottom of a bottle of tequila.

Anguished, Logan picked a third option. He slipped on swim trunks and a hoodie and exited to the back deck. His board and wetsuit were still sitting out. Grabbing them, he walked around the side of the house. He didn't want to use Dick's beach, where the others might come down and find him. Where they might call him out. No, Logan knew there was only one place for him to go.

Pulling into the small parking lot, Logan smiled grimly at the faded sign, paint peeling from exposure to the California sun and sea air. Dogbeach.

He grabbed his gear and headed to the surf, wasting no time in heading to the water. Logan paddled out, and let his thoughts be consumed with blond hair, blue eyes, and a smile both wicked and kind. His Veronica surrounded him like the ocean. Over a decade of memories, seeing her on the beach with Lily, tossing her in the water, trying to teach her to surf, convincing her to skinny dip. This was one of their spots, maybe she would come to him, and maybe she would know how badly he needed her.

~~~~~LoVe~~~~~

Veronica stopped by the suite, and left a quick note on the kitchenette's counter. _Gone for a morning run, back soon, OJ is in the fridge._ Grabbing her camera, Veronica headed to the valet station and had the rental pulled around.

The parking lot was mostly deserted, only a large black pick-up at the far end. She smiled, feeling anticipation well-up in her. Veronica parked next to it, the small silver sedan non-descript, and hidden by the truck's bulk from the beach. Taking out her camera, for a plausible excuse, if nothing else, Veronica began walking towards the beach.

The sand was empty, the waves softly crashing against the shore. She could see a loan figure in the surf. "Logan" she breathed his name into the air. As if spurred to life by her whisper the figure popped up beginning to ride the swell. She smiled at the graceful power of the motion. Veronica lifted her camera to her eye, the telephoto lens bringing the figure she knew so well clearly into view. She snapped several photos, before turning and putting the camera in the car.

 _Bad boys bad boys, what you gonna do…_ Veronica's cell phone screamed to life, discordant in the morning quiet. Jay's ringtone loud. She looked at the screen and contemplated swiping left. It would be so easy to send it to voice mail, blame it on sleeping off a hangover. No one would blame her. Hell Jay might congratulate her on a night of debauchery. He was probably just calling to mess with her anyway.

 _Bad boys bad boys, what you gonna do…_ Sighing, Veronica answered. "This better be good Virk."

"Blondie, it is better than good, so I hope you forgive me." Her partner sounded too alert for this time of morning."

"Out with it, time is a wasting, and I am missing a perfectly good beach sunrise."

"It's the Xerab Cell. We got them, and we got the warrant. The raid is happening in less than 3 hours in San Diego. You need to be here now."

She let out a low whistle, "Xerab? You're sure?"

"Positive."

Veronica looked with longing at the ocean, the figure had already finished its run and was paddling out. She sighed, "Yeah, I am getting on the highway now. You better have breakfast waiting for me."

She threw the phone into the passenger seat and climbed in. It was too early to call Mac and let her know, too early to make all the apologies she was going to have to do. So she let herself cry as she pulled onto the 101 south. "I am sorry Logan," she whispered to the empty car.

~~~End~~~~

 _ **a/n Alright, so you may or may not know that this story was birthed by a reader of Vegas commenting about the photo of Logan on Veronica's mantel, and wondering what would have happened if they didn't miss out on another 5 years. So the actual Surf Report story is done, but I have 1 maybe 2 chapters left where in another world that phone call with Jay went very differently – stay tuned…after that I will get The Meadows started, and I will carry on with my Harry Potter (I mean Draco Malfoy) experiment – check it out (please?)**_


End file.
